According to me, May
by Ehesister
Summary: May decides to come back to Hoenn after 10 years of being on her journey. She meets up with Brendan and things go great until Brendan meets a new girl and his feelings for May become a little less certain... (And you thought May's life couldn't get worse!) Hoennshipping and sequel to "Why Does Everything Have To Be So Complicated?"
1. Chapter 1

Hi again everyone! Ehesister here for the exciting sequel to "Why Does Everything Have To Be So Complicated?" If you haven't read my profile, I'm writing this story earlier than planned for May Month! I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

 _Dear Brendan,_

 _Guess what? Today was the 10_ _th_ _anniversary of us leaving home and following our dreams! It has been a long time since I have been in Littleroot. Ah Littleroot, where we first met…hmm maybe I should go visit, yeah! I did promise to come back when I became Top Coordinator or champion or both, hmm well…I'm still working on that. I can't wait to see everyone! My parents haven't seen me in ages! Maybe we can have a battle or you can tell about your studies! I bet it will be great! We haven't video chatted in a years, literally! I can't wait to see how much you grew from then!_

 _As always:_

 _According to me, May_

It has been 10 years since I left Littleroot Town to follow my dreams to become Top Coordinator and champion. Brendan, my best friend, decided to stay behind to study to become a professor, like his father. We went separate paths, agreeing to video chat every day.

However, with Brendan living in the Hoenn region and me living in the Sinnoh region, it's hard to talk; especially with Brendan hardly has time to sleep. Instead I decided to write him letters weekly to tell him about what was going on in my life. He never replies to any of them so I sort of began to lose hope.

I kept writing letters but weeks turned into years, and no replied. I make a decision, and told myself this would be the last letter I sent him. Maybe he's not getting them or doesn't have enough time to read them?

After I send this letter with the mail, I'm personally going to Littleroot Town to visit my family and friends; it has been 10 years after all. Besides I sometimes won't admit it, but I had feelings for Brendan since the day we graduated from Petalburg's school. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, especially if he doesn't feel the same way, because _who_ would want to be with _me_?

It was late at night when I finished the letter and I wanted to catch the next plane to Hoenn which leaves at 4:00 in the morning or in about 2 hours. I packed all my things into my bag and made sure all my Pokémon were fed and ready to go. I put everyone back into their Pokéballs and ran to the airport. I could have ridden Latias but it was late and I didn't want to exhaust her.

Luckily I made it just in time. I bought my tickets, got my luggage checked and put into the plane, and I calmly took my seat. At first I was looking out the window, thinking about how much Littleroot changed or how it stayed the same but eventually fatigue took its toll and I fell asleep.

* * *

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at Mauville City in a few minutes. Please make sure you have your entire luggage while leaving the plane. Thank you for choosing AirHoenn for your flight. We hope to see you again soon."

I wake up from my sleep and reach for my luggage, as I do so; I bump into another girl, around my age. _Guess I'm still drowsy_ , I thought.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I say to the girl.

"Yeah well I think you need some glass- I mean no problem!" Replied the girl and ran off.

I guess she's having a bad day, oh well. Hmm now if I really think about it, her attire is…unique. She had long socks with sandal-like short boots with a black and red short-sleeve shirt with some grayish shorts. The thing that caught my attention the most was here red/black colored eyes and the fact that she wore her mega ring/bracelet wrapped around her leg instead of it being on her wrist, like mine is.

I stopped thinking about it and grabbed my bag from my seat. I made sure I had everything and I sent out Latias, which I caught on my first year on my journey, and climb on.

"Next stop, Littleroot Town!"

 **Brendan's Point of View:**

It has been years since I had a good night's sleep but yesterday I finally did. I dreamt about me becoming a professor but somehow May was there, in the audience, supporting me, like she always did back when we were in school.

I have been too busy to video chat with May so I haven't seen her since the first year of our journeys. After that, I sort of disappeared out of her life. At least that's what I thought; May sent my letters each week, telling me what she did on her journey. I always wanted to write back but I couldn't.

I reach for the letter under my bed, it was from May and I got it 2 days ago. I haven't read it yet so I opened it. Once I read the last word I jumped out of bed and quickly took a shower, after that I got ready. I was about to go downstairs when I heard someone at the door, knocking. I quickly went to the door and opened it.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was May and she smiled at me before running up to me and hugging me. I return the hug and picked her up last second to spin her around. May has grown and matured since I last saw here. She was more beautiful than ever.

I took May inside my house and shown here around. May stopped to admire how well kept it was.

"Brendan, you sure have grown since I last saw you! Wow, you look incredible, you even gotten some muscles! Well done, I'm impressed!" May exclaimed.

"May, you don't look to bad yourself! If anything you look amazing! I guess this is what ten years do to you. Did you just get here?"

"Yes, and I'm beat!"

"Are you staying anywhere? If not, you stay at my house, I have an extra room. That way we can spend more time together, what do you say?"

"Really, wouldn't you mind?"

"Of course not, May! I haven't seen you in ages! It's the least I can do! Oh and by the way I received you letters. I wanted to reply but I wouldn't since I was extremely busy. I hope you can forgive me."

"Yes, you are forgiven! I understand Brendan, besides you offering your house to me makes up for it if you felt guilty."

"Thanks May, oh and you should rest. You had a long couple of days, right? That flight from Sinnoh must have tired you out completely. Don't worry I'll bring your bags up."

"Are you sure? Thank you so much! But, ugh I don't know how to say this but-"

"Let me guess, you're too tired to go upstairs on your own so you want me to carry you?"

May immediately blushes and says:

"W-well yes, that was completely right. If you don't want to or can't support my weight or-"

"May, you even said it yourself; I think my arms and legs and carry both you and your bag at the same time."

"Alright, you win, as always. Thanks."

I picked up May along with her bag and carried her up the stairs to her room. I place her in her bed and place her bag on the floor. Before I left to make breakfast I heard May say something:

"Thank you Brendan, for everything."

"You're welcome, May, anything for you."

* * *

A bit of a short chapter, I know and I'm sorry. Just in case you haven't noticed, this takes place ten years in the future or from the events of "Why Does Everything Have To Be So Complicated?" Also I wonder who that person May bumped into was...(she going to appear in future chapters if you're wondering.) Well it's late over here and I'm tired. Hmm hopefully I didn't miss anything. If I did, I'll just edit it tomorrow. Hopefully I'll see you guys next week, Ehesister out, peace!


	2. Chapter 2

...Hello, everyone? Sorry for such a long wait but chapter 2 is here! Just a reminder I wrote an IMPORTANT NOTE on my profile why I didn't upload for so long but basically it was because of school! Now school is over for the summer so you can count on me to upload more often! Yay! Anyways remember this is a sequel to "Why Does Everything Have To Be So Complicated?" and therefore May and Brendan are around 20 years old!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

 **May's point of view:**

After eating a quick breakfast, I decided to go visit my parents in person for the first time in many years. During any holiday, I would usually video-chat with them but 5 years ago it was done differently. That's because 5 years ago, my parents got divorced after so many years of fighting. I guess they were waiting for me to leave. So now I have to call them separately, ugh talk about a family reunion.

I stopped by a flower shop and bought my mom a bouquet of flowers and next I went to a Pokémart and bought my dad a packet of Ultra and Great balls along with some Hyper Potions. Knowing that my mom deserved (and probably wanted) more than flowers, I made her a pie. I woke up early today and made 3 pies: one for my mom, one for my dad, and one for Brendan to thank him for everything he has done. I left one fresh pie on the table so Brendan would see it when he wakes up. Just in case I also wrote him a note saying:

 _Good morning sleepyhead!_

 _I made you a pie to thank you for everything you done for me! I left to visit my parents, be back soon and enjoy! :D_

 _~May_

I wrapped the remaining two pies in plastic wrap and headed towards Mom's house. I knocked on the door while imagining Brendan eating the pie and making a face. Hmm I always did think my cooking was bad.

The door opened to reveal my mother, just as I remembered her.

"Good morning mom, it's great to see you again! I brought you some flowers and a pie made by me! Tell me if it's good or bad, okay?"

"…MAY, IT THAT YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT ME OFTEN! YOU WERE PROBABLY VISITING YOUR FATHER MORE, WEREN'T YOU! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Nice to see you too, mom!" I shouted over her loud, yelling voice.

She just pushed me inside and once I gave her the things I brought, she gave me a hug.

"That's for being nice and brings me gifts and at least coming to visit."

Next she slapped me sort of hard on the back.

"Ow!"

"That's for not coming to visiting me often!"

"Mother, I told you it was very hard to do so since I live in Sinnoh and a flight from Sinnoh to Hoenn is-"

"Very hard but not impossible."

Deciding to give up on convincing her, I told her of my journey and showed her Eevee, well Glaceon while she was eating the pie.

"Hmm not bad, May but it could have been better."

"Thanks mom!"

After spending another hour together, I bid her farewell.

* * *

Next I left towards my father's house in Petalburg City, about a 40 minute walk. On my way there my PokéNav Plus vibrated and I saw Brendan was calling me.

"Hey Brendan, something wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call you? No, nothing is wrong except for the fact that there is no more pie left over."

"You really liked my pie?!"

"Yes, I did but I think 'like' is an understatement. It tasted so AWESOME! So if you think you're a bad cook, you're not. Brendan guaranteed."

"Thanks Brendan, if you really liked it, I could make you another one."

"Thanks May, you really would?! Maybe some other day, I know how tired you must be. Anyways where are you now?"

"Aww thanks Brendan! Oh I'm on my way to Petalburg, to visit my father."

"Okay, see you soon then?"

"Of course, see you soon!"

I hanged up and knocked on my father's door. There was no answer so I went into the Petalburg Gym, where my father most likely was. I just entered when I saw him giving a gym badge to one of his challengers.

"Hey Dad, I hope I'm not bothering you!"

"May, you're here! My little girl is all grown up!"

"Dad, stop it! Anyways I bought you a pie I made and some hyper potions with some Great and Ultra Balls!"

"Thanks May, now tell me how was your journey so far?"

* * *

After a few hours I decided to head back to Brendan's house. By the time I got home, it was dark. I opened the door and yelled "Brendan I'm home!" I looked around and when I didn't see him I yelled:

"Brendan? Are you here?"

"Huh I guess-"

"Don't move!" someone said while putting their hand over my mouth.

I tried to yell but my trainer instincts kicked in and I kicked the person in the thigh and then stabbed him in the stomach with my elbow but I felt how firm his stomach was and was caught slightly off guard.

"OW! May, I didn't realize how strong you were, but then again I shouldn't have been caught off guard!"

"BRENDAN DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Sorry May, I just wanted to have some fun, ow! I'll be right back I need to some ice or maybe some pain killers."

"I'm sorry Brendan, my instincts just kicked in and-"

"Its fine, don't worry about it." Brendan replied.

"Uh May, is something wrong?" He asked while waving his hand over my dazed face.

"Huh, oh nothing just was thinking about something."

"Okay so anyways I made some dinner if you're hungry."

"Heck yeah I am, thanks again Brendan."

As I made my way to my room to get ready, I passed Brendan's room and since his door was left slightly opened, I saw he was putting ice on. I felt a bit guilty but I shook it off.

" _That's his fault for scaring me like that!"_ I thought but still the guilt was still somewhat there.

Once I arrived at my room, I got changed and decided to rest for a little bit before I went downstairs for dinner. I thought about how my parents reacted when seeing me again.

My mom hugged and slapped me but that was to be expect, it has been like 10 years since I saw her in person!

My father was glad to see me but he seemed more focused on his challengers walking in than to me. Well that's what I get for coming to visit when he's at the gym!

Hmm at least they bother asking if I was dating or something like that! Because I could just hear my mom's reaction if I said no:

"Ha you STILL aren't dating anyone yet May?! Might as well get started living as a loner or find ANYONE to take you in!"

She would probably be just joking but she was right, if she would ever say that. I do need to at least start making FRIENDS! I never was really social.

" _To be fair I am already used to be 'living as a loner'! Besides technically I'm not alone since I have Glaceon and the rest of my team members!"_

I did also technically have Brendan but with a sweet, handsome, and straight-up fun guy, like Brendan, he would have a girlfriend and potential wife in days if he really tried!

But maybe thinking about marriage when you're 20 is a bit early, don't you think?

* * *

Aww Brendan is such a great guy! Too bad you don't run into them often in real life... *Sigh*

May stop doubting yourself, you are an amazing cook!

Oh and a PokéNav Plus is basically a phone but it also has other functions like a DexNav to find Pokémon in tall grass, PlayNav to talk to other players on the PSS and the BuzzNav which is sort of like a news station! (Sorry for confusing you if you have no idea what I am talking about! ^^")

Thanks to everyone who stayed with me this far and for your continued support! See you guys on Saturday (?) for the next chapter! For now:

Ehesister out, peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had an event to attend with my family this past weekend and then when I tried to upload yesterday, it didn't want to so here I am today! Enough of me talking lets get on to the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **May's Point Of View:**

I wake up and head downstairs for breakfast. I make some pancakes and take out a bottle of Moomoo Milk. I soon realized that we were running out of milk and food "stuff" in general so I decided to go to the Supermarket and buy some more since I **am** also living here with Brendan. I know how busy he can be, especially with him studying to become a professor. I don't know but I feel like a burden, like I'm making it harder for him to achieve his dream.

It was autumn so there was a cool breeze outside. Even though Hoenn was known to be the warmest region out of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, it had its share of cold breezes too. I grab my coat and walked to the local Littleroot Town Supermarket.

Once in the store, I headed towards the dairy section and saw one packet of 12 bottles of Moomoo Milk left. I quicken my pace and grabbed it but oddly when I pulled it towards me; it went in the opposite direction.

"Huh what's going on-?" I started to say when a voice on the opposite said interrupted me.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

I let go on the pack and watch as the other person grabbed it.

"Haha YES!" The person yelled, thrilled that they had gotten the last of the milk.

I look towards the voice and see that girl from the plane. I look back at the fridge to see if there were ANY milk left but there wasn't.

The girl looked at me with a 'ha-in-your-face' type of face until she saw my face of failure and then said:

"Oh did you need this?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's alright, you can have it. You seem to want it more than I do."

"Hmm have I seen you before?" The girl asked.

"Oh yes, actually, on the plane several days/weeks ago? Anyways hi, my name is May."

"Oh so you were the annoying person who- I mean I'm glad to meet you! I'm Zinnia!"

"Nice to meet you too Zinnia," I say ignoring her comment about me being annoying, "oh and I'm sorry about bumping into you, you know, on the plane."

"You better- oh sure, it's cool!"

We talked for a while, and I noticed Zinnia had a way of doubting herself when speaking to me, changing what she initially wanted to say mid-sentence. Once we exited the store and talked about our journeys so far, we became quick friends. Which honestly, it's hard for me to get used to since I always had a very hard time making friends.

* * *

It was already late afternoon so I decided to leave Zinnia since I still need to buy more milk and food. I bid Zinnia farewell and jogged to Petalburg City to see if I could make it to the store before it closes. Unfortunately the store closed and the only way I could get Moomoo milk was if I went to Lavaridge Town, which was located in the northern part of Hoenn, near (if not at) the base of Mt. Chimney. It would take days to get there if I walked, so I decided to take the train. I ran to the train station and looked at the train schedule. It was 8:39 PM so the 8:30 PM train has already passed by.

" _Ugh today is just not my day!"_

I was about to look at the next train when I head I voice behind me:

"May there you are! I was looking all over for you? Planning to leave me huh?"

"Oh Brendan, I would never it's just-"

"Explain it to me when we get home."

Once we arrived home and I explained Brendan about how we were low on food and milk supplies and how I tried to get some more but it was either too late or out of stock.

"I really didn't me to make you worry, Brendan, I'm sorry."

"It's okay May, at least you fine."

"Ugh but you shouldn't have gone after me! You already have enough problems! I'm just another burden."

"May what if you were hurt and needed help! You expect me to relax and just sit here-wait; did you say you were a burden? May you aren't a burden, you are my best friend and you made me very happy these past weeks that you were here. It makes me want to keep moving forward. You aren't and will never be a burden May! Promise me you won't say or think that again, okay?"

"Oh okay, I'm sorry."

"Now that's better! So who wants dinner?"

* * *

By the time I finished eating and got ready for bed, I was feeling, well down. I knew Brendan meant well and I know he cares a lot about me but he shouldn't waste any energy on me, I can take care of myself! Besides he just confirmed what I already knew, we were best friends, nothing more.

I know he means it in a good way but it brings me a little down just thinking about it.

 _He doesn't feel the same._

I tried to convince myself that it okay since we were at least friends and I shouldn't be too selfish. What he did for me tonight proves he cares and even if I don't really have any other friends (expect maybe Zinnia but something tells me otherwise, hmm meh it might be just my awkwardness) I will always have him.

I feed my team members and then told them all to return to their Pokéballs. I tried to cheer myself up but reading a book about an ordinary trainer, who had a rival, went on a journey to collect all eight gym badges, defeat an evil organization, battle a legendary, and overcome the champion. This story always inspired me to keep going but tonight, it was different.

Yes it cheered me up, but not as much as it always does. It left me wishing I was more useful.

 _Maybe I should go back on my journey. I have been here long enough. It's time to make myself more helpful to my team._

* * *

A short and rushed chapter? I know, I know, I need to improve! :p I didn't think I was going to upload but I told myself, the people are waiting so who am I to let them down?! I think chapter 4 will be a bit delayed this weekend but keep your hopes up! But I'm currently writing a one-shot on Splatoon with inkling girl x inking boy? Let's see how that goes...it should be out by this or next week. Oh and Zinnia fans...please don't hate me!

EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN AUTHOR NOTE'S AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER IN A FEW WEEKS! (I think...)

Until next time, Ehesister peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay with this chapter! So two weeks ago (I think ?) I uploaded a Splatoon one-shot instead of the a chapter for this story. I'm happy for all the positive input I was receiving, like getting a lot of views, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate everyone for taking the time to read it! Now for those who were anxiously waiting this chapter, you're in luck, I finally wrote it! I had a very small case of writer's block (thus explaining why I didn't upload the past week) but I worked around it and chapter 4 was born. :p

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

 **May's Point of View:**

I quietly but quickly descended down the stairs. I decided that it would be best if I left Brendan's house and went back to Sinnoh, to continue my journey. I haven't trained in the weeks that I have been here and no matter what Brendan says, I **am** a burden, I just feel it. I carefully place my suitcase on the ground and then I jump at the sound of a voice:

"May, where do you think you're going?"

"O-oh Brendan, I was just going to…train, yeah that's it!"

"And with your suitcase? Don't lie May, I know what you're planning. You are planning to leave, aren't you? I saw you packing last night when I was heading to my room. Ugh I told you, you aren't a burden!"

"Okay, okay fine, I confess! Yes, I was going to leave and yes, I still feel like a burden, but there's more to it than that! In the time I have been here, I haven't trained at all. I feel like I'm letting my team down, that is why I feel it is time to leave."

"…Oh so you haven't enjoyed yourself here and you feel like you are wasting time here? Is that it? Well than I'm sorry I have been wasting your precious time May!"

"What, no Brendan-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because the front door slammed shut.

* * *

Great, just great, just my luck! Ugh now Brendan is hurt because of me and my big mouth! Now he's avoiding me and I can't find him to say I am so sorry. I didn't realize my choice of words conveyed the wrong meaning, ugh if only I explained more!

I spent the whole morning and early afternoon searching for him but eventually my stomach complained and growled since I skipped both breakfast and lunch. I saw a café nearby so I decided to take a quick break from my search and grab something to eat.

As I order a bowl of ramen noodles, I see Zinnia sitting at the back drinking some coffee while laughing but what really surprises me was who she was with. It was Brendan, the person I was searching for since morning! He was laughing and they seemed to be having a great time.

Even though I'm glad I found Brendan, I can't help but feel jealous seeing Brendan was someone else. Then I remember that I was the cause of his anger whether I liked it or not. I finished my meal, paid the bill, and left a tip for the waiter. I quickly walked out of the café, not wanting to be seen by Brendan.

After much thought and walking around aimlessly, I decided to head back to Brendan's house. I knew he wouldn't be back yet, not when he's with someone. I should know because I **was** that someone but the keyword here was well _was._ I then remembered something; Brendan loved the pie I made him. Haha that's it, I'll just make him a pie!

 **Brendan's Point of View: **

By the time I arrived home Zinnia (the girl I just met) and I were best friends. I was still upset May said I was wasting her time but at least I have Zinnia. Okay maybe she didn't say that but still, she implied it! As Zinnia and I enter my front door, we were welcomed by the sweet scent of pie.

I know that scent anywhere; it was May's famous (not so famous) pie! I ran to the kitchen to see the pie on the table but mostly importantly I saw May and she was picking up the cooking supplies she used. I hugged her and shouted, "May you're still here!"

 **May's Point to view:**

I was putting the dishes and things I used to cook away so when Brendan got home, his kitchen wouldn't be a mess. I gasp when I feel something warm wrap around me. I soon realize it was Brendan and hugged back.

"Of course I'm here Brendan! I thought about what I said and based on how you reacted, I think there was a misunderstanding. But I am really sorry you felt that way Brendan! I know I shouldn't be in your house right now, especially after I was going to leave but I wanted to make a pie because I knew how much you love them and-"

"May its okay, I understand. I'm the one who overreacted and didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. Besides your pie makes up for everything! Another thing, no matter what happens, you are always welcomed at my home, don't forget that."

"Thanks Brendan, I really appreciate it! I spent the whole day looking for you but I'm so relieved you are alright-"

"Ah hem! Forgetting someone, Brendan?!"

"Oh yeah, May this is my friend, Zinnia. Zinnia this is my friend May."

"That is _best_ friend and I already met May before, she bumped into me on the plane to Hoenn."

"…Yeah that's right, sorry about that, again."

"Wow, I didn't know you guys knew each other! Maybe we can all hang out sometime!"

"Ugh okay, doesn't sound that bad- uh I mean, I can't wait!"

"Great, what do you say May?"

"…Huh, oh yeah sounds great."

"Alright so who wants pie?"

* * *

I was too tired and honestly distracted in my own thoughts to eat pie so I excused myself to my room. After an hour or two Zinnia left and I heard Brendan coming up the steps. It was 12 am but I still didn't go to sleep.

Well talked about getting replaced. I know Brendan still cares about me as a friend but still it hurts to think I have been replaced. I was his best friend as long as I knew him and then Zinnia comes along and now she is his best friend.

 _Come on May! You're just jealous; you live with Brendan for Arceus sake! Just calm down, besides that's what you get for wanting to leave in the first place. If you didn't say anything, Brendan wouldn't have left and in turn wouldn't have met Zinnia and-_

"Hey May, are you still awake?"

"Oh, yeah I am Brendan, need something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have some hot chocolate and talk, like old times."

"Sure, that sounds wonderful. Thank you again for letting me stay, Brendan."

"No, thank you for the pie May. It was just misunderstanding between us. Oh and May, you're my best friend, not Zinnia, just don't tell her that."

"You're secret is safe with me, partner."

* * *

Way to ruin their moment, Zinnia. :p

Ugh actually I should keep my mouth shut, people who actually think Zinnia is cool (which I admit she is, sort of) would kill me right now...haha yeah.

Anyways summer assignments (IMPORTANT summer assignments) are due soon and I need to focus on them more. So uploads might be slower but I'll try my best.

Thanks for reading! For now, Ehesister out, peace!


	5. Chapter 5

...Hi everyone! Well a lot has happened since the last upload but long story short, it's better now and we are back on track! Well sort of, thanks to major school exams coming up, uploads will be very random. But here's chapter 5, took long enough. :p

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

 **May's Point of View:**

I slept better that night knowing Brendan and I were cool, on good terms. I woke up the next morning and got some waffles heated up when I heard my PokéNav beep, signaling I just received a message.

 _We should hang out May! Meet me at the café in Petalburg City at 12 O'clock so we can get some lunch._

 _~Zinnia_

I instantly frowned when I saw the message. The café in Petalburg was where I saw Brendan laughing and having a good time with Zinnia. I know I should be glad Zinnia wants to hang out but I can't help but to feel a pang of jealously when I remember that memory. I shake my head and grab my now soggy waffles and coat. Since it's only nine in the morning, I have some time to get my mind off things. As I reached for the door handle I hear Brendan's voice:

"Good morning May! Heading out already? Wait hold on, I'm coming too."

As I watch him get out the waffles from the freezer I think about if letting Brenden come with me is a good idea.

"Wait Brendan, there already some waffles on the table. Sure, they're a bit soggy but-"

I stopped midsentence when I see him grab the waffles and stuffed one in his mouth.

"Okay, let's go," he says with a full mouth.

I only smile and open the door. As we talk on our way to Petalburg City, I couldn't help but to remember back when we were kids going to school and how we used to talk like we are doing now on our way to and from school.

"So May, where were you going in the morning? I know you said Petalburg but where?"

"Oh I was just going to get my mind off some things-"

Brendan instantly stops and grabs my wrist to pull me so I facing him. It didn't hurt but I blushed since we were so close and he was looking at me straight in the eyes. I tried to look away but he kept his grip strong.

"H-huh? Something wrong Brendan?" I manage to blurt out while trying to compose myself.

He continues to look at me and I'm here like an idiot trying to stop blushing. _So embarrassing!_

"May, you know you can tell me anything! Something bothering you?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes, there's something bothering me, I know there's no point trying to hide it from you, but don't worry! It's nothing I can't handle plus it's umm…sort of e-embarrassing." I finally say while Brendan looks at me a bit longer and let's go of me. A sigh of relief escapes my lips.

"Well if you say so but my offer is always open so don't hesitate to ask me for anything, alright?"

I gently nod and we continue walking, passing by stores. I was walking when I saw something that caught my eye. I stop and look at it closer. It was a small ring on display in the jewelry shop. It was silver and had a sapphire engraved in it. It was small, yes, but my fingers were slim and small, along with my hand. It was beautiful and I couldn't stop looking at it. Brendan saw this, looked at the ring and then looked in my direction. I realized I was staring at the ring and kept walking forward, quickly blurting out sorry. Brendan just laughed at my antics and as a result I puffed out my cheeks and he just laughed even louder.

We continue strolling around Petalburg when the clock in the town square chimed, meaning that it was already twelve. I continue walking until I realize what or more importantly, where, I was supposed to be right now. I let out a gasp and stopped mid-step. Brendan stopped as well and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing I just remember something! I had to-"

"Oh man! Sorry May but I just remembered I had to meet with my dad for a professor meeting, he wanted me to join him! I'm sorry but I have to go! Meet you at home later?"

"Of course, see you later Brendan!"

Brendan gave me a quick wave and nod of his head and he ran towards the road that leads back to Littleroot. I didn't notice I was staring when I heard the clock chimed again and I ran to the café.

I walk in to see Zinnia waiting for me at a table. I awkwardly made my way to where Zinnia was seated. She looks up from the menu and gives me a smile.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry I just got, uh, distracted."

"Yeah that's one way to put it, I can think of at least ten others."

"Hey! Now since I'm here, anything you want to talk about?"

Zinnia leaned closer and gave me a smiling expression. I fought back the urge to back up from our close proximity.

"I'll tell you what. I like Brendan, I mean like, LIKE him! So I suggest we go shopping together so you can help me pick out a nice outfit to wear for our date! Please!"

It took me a second to process everything and I tried my hardest from frowning. I simply gave a small, somewhat forced, smile and responded:

"Of course, that's what friends are for right?"

Zinnia's smile widen, she hugged me, and left money on the table while she quite literally dragged me out of the café, leaving people to stare at our now empty table. I didn't even notice her smirk behind my back.

* * *

We spent hours at Mauville City after we managed to catch the train. I simply nodded as I sat on a nearby chair while Zinnia came in and out of the dressing room, each time with a completely dress.

"Which dress do you think I should buy?" Zinnia asked me, bring me out of my thoughts. I began to open my mouth when she interrupted me:

"You're right! I should get all of them! Thanks again May, you're the best!"

* * *

After arriving back in Petalburg, Zinnia and I said our goodbyes, each of us walking our separate paths. I should have enjoyed this day but I can't, not with knowing how much Zinnia loved Brendan.

 _Wait, love? Isn't that saying too much?_

I just closed my eyes and gently shake my head. I don't even know anymore. How can I take away Brendan from Zinnia after knowing that? It won't be right. Except I won't being doing that, Brendan will choose Zinnia in the end. He never saw me past his best friend and I should be thankful.

The wind blows, gently brushing my face. I sigh as I reach for the house key in my pocket. Then I remember, I also live with Brendan at the moment. That enough means I earned his complete trust. I put the key in the key hole and I open the door.

I go up to my room, drop my bag to the floor, and fall on my bed. I didn't even bother to close the door or didn't notice when Brendan came and leaned in my door frame.

"May, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just…tired." I manage to say, holding back any emotions I'm feeling.

"…Well if you need anything, I'll be in my room. Don't hesitate to come over, you know you aren't a burden."

With that, Brendan closes the door and leaves. I waited until I heard his footsteps fade away until I finally let the floodgate of tears open. I sobbed into my pillow, not bothering to get changed into my sleepwear, to kick off my shoes, or even wrap my blanket around me. I stay laid on top of my stomach, my back facing the ceiling, just as I was when I first got to my room. Eventually sleep takes over my body, giving my mind the rest it needed.

The last thing I heard before drifting asleep was the door creaking open.


	6. Chapter 6

Why hello there internet! How long has it been? ...Years you say? Ah would you like at that, you're right! Geez sorry guys but you know the usual; I had 2 surgeries and the usual piles of school work since the last upload. :/ Enough talking though! On to the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Credit to the creators!**

* * *

I wake up to the warmth of my blanket wrapped around me and to the smell of pancakes downstairs. I recalled the events from yesterday and I wonder who came at my door. I smile slightly realizing who it must have been.

 _Thank you Brendan._

I quietly got out of bed and got ready. Once prepared, I went down stairs and I'm greeted by Brendan's tired but happy face.

"Good morning May, how did you sleep last night?"

"…I slept well, thank you for checking on me."

"I…It was no problem May, I couldn't sleep anyways and I thought I heard you up," Brendan said, looking at the table rather than me. He's not telling me something but I disregard it. He must have heard me crying.

We eat breakfast in silence, to wrap up in our thoughts to speak. Brendan gets up suddenly and murmured a quick "I have to go, excuse me" and left. I only watched as he got up and I resumed eating.

He must have gone to the lab to get some research done. Once I finished eating, I washed the dishes, and decided to do some training outside. I thought that Gallade needed some training so I let Gardevoir have a practice match with Gallade. I managed to lose track of time so when I told Gallade to use shadow ball, I heard some go, "woah."

I tell both Gallade and Gardevoir great work and to return. I run to the person who got hit.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you! Are you hurt? I-"

"May it's alright, relax! I dodged last second, but wow, that was a powerful shadow ball!"

"Brendan, you're home already? I thought you went to the lab? Usually you take longer."

"Oh I just needed to fill a few forms out, sign a few papers, and attend a meeting or two. Why, something on your mind?"

"No, not really. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or do something."

"Sure, what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know, maybe we could catch a train and go somewhere?"

"I don't see why not, alright, let's go."

Brendan and I prepared ourselves and left to the train station. Once we arrived, we sat in our seats and the train started to move, Brendan commented:

"I didn't know you have a Gallade and Gardevoir! They seem pretty powerful, but it's not very ideal to have both a Gallade and Gardevoir in your party, right? Most trainers pick one or the other."

"Yes, I know but if you haven't noticed I'm not like most trainers."

"Oh I've noticed alright."

"Hey! I don't know but I always use the both of them for training, it helps them improve and to cover their weaknesses."

"Well since we're on our way to Fallarbor Town, what do you plan to do there?"

"Oh I was thinking we could explore Mt. Chimney? I heard they sell the famous lava cookie there!"

"Leave it to you to think about food."

"I can't help it! And like you're one to speak!"

"Alright! Anywhere else you want to do?"

"Well I was wondering if there was time left over, we, if you would like to, could enter a contest in Fallarbor?"

"Oh so May Sapphire, future Top Coordinator, wants me to join a contest with her? I'm honored."

"Oh please, stop Brendan, you praise me too highly."

"Well regardless I would love to but my team isn't…suited for contests. More of a battle type of guy."

"Oh duly noted, which is why I'm letting you choose which contest we are to participate in."

* * *

Since our train stop was at Fallarbor, we agreed to enter a contest first. Brendan and I walked into the extensive lobby whose floor was so clean and shiny that we could see our reflections. Once we walked towards the front desk, a lady approached us:

"Ah welcome! Which concert and rank would you lovebirds like to join?"

We both blushed but Brendan responded:

"W-what?! No no! You got it all wrong, we're just friends!" _Geez thanks for hurting my feelings Brendan._ I knew he didn't mean to do so but it still hurt that he didn't feel the same. "Oh but we're entering the cool contest, normal rank."

The woman gave us a weird look at our reactions but nevertheless put in our request. She told us that I was #3, Brendan was #4 and she led us to changing rooms. Brendan seemed confused on the matter. I explained to him that the coordinators had to change into something else for the contest to further impress the crowd.

"Change? May but I didn't bring anything to change into! Neither did you!"

"Ah but that's where you're wrong Brendan! Did you honestly think that a coordinator like myself wouldn't bring something. Here," I said as a tossed him a red garb, "put that on and meet me on backstage when once you're done."

"May wait I-!" I just closed the door to my dressing room and got changed.

* * *

I went backstage and thought about who I was going to use. _Cool contest huh, hmm._ I held onto Weavile's pokeball but I thought against it. _No. Weavile's cool stat is maxed out and that would be unfair against Brendan, ugh._ As I tried to figure out a solution I felt someone embrace me from behind. Surprised, I turn around to come face-to-face (well more like face-to-chin) with Brendan and he was wearing the outfit I gave him. He looked good in it, just saying. He put on everything right, surprisingly. Except for one thing.

"Brendan! You like wonderful! Just hold on."

"May what are you-!"

He stopped talking once I invaded his personal space to fix the yellow and red feathers on top of his head. Then out of nowhere Brendan stumbled and fell on top of me. I fought so hard to hide my blush and I could tell he was too. He quickly got up, muttering an apology as he helped me up too. Behind us was the lady from before. Why do I feel like she had something to do with this?

"I...I forgot to mention this May but you uh look nice," to that I raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean! Not that you don't everyday but uh-"

Before I could respond a blonde woman came forward and announced that the contest would start in 5 minutes! I gasped, I still needed to chose someone! Hmm Glaceon wasn't really that experienced in cool contest so I decided to use her.

The contest has begun! Soon they called me up and I braced myself! Time to make my appeal! But it has been so long since I entered a contest and I was hit by waves of anxiety and nerves. Brendan sent me a smile and my worries disappeared.

* * *

Short but sweet? Hopefully that would should do for a while. I don't know how much a while is but... Thanks again for reading and until next time!

Ehesister out, peace!


End file.
